saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nana Aoi666
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nana Aoi666 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Astral writer (Talk) 23:35, January 9, 2013 I normally don't remove information, but the thing about Hakkai's artificial eye is a little, uh, confusing to say the least. If you've only ever seen the anime you miss a bit. In the manga, when he was attacked by the youkai, the youkai throws a vile down talking about how Hakkai ripped his brothers eyes out (instead of a crow corpse). Hakkai says his line about paying the youkai back with his body, piece by piece. In the manga he actually manages to rip out his right eye before Goku shows up and stops him from doing the same to his other eye. It's kind of gross. The anime censored a lot of stuff... Astral writer (talk) 14:28, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I deleted Mirei's page, but I have a good reason! She's such a minor character, she doesn't even have a speaking part. She it important to Xenon's back story, but that all she's worth. I think that if you want to add more about her, add it to Xenon's already existing profile... I'm sorry if I offend. Really, I'm sorry. Astral writer (talk) 16:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Please refrain from working on or creating galleries. There are certain images that I'm using and I have a special places I'm getting them from. I just ended up giving Sana the first few to put up because she needed just a few more pics to get the badges, but I gave her really heavy instructions before hand on how to do it. You're doing a nice job with the episode summaries and making the links. I'm impressed. Oh, and what do you think of the new look for the site? I do good? Astral writer (talk) 04:55, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi my friend! I don't think that we need to make the little blue profile thing for the minor characters. They are on average only in one, maybe two, episodes and have little part in the Sanzo ikkou's lives so... also there is little information on them to begin with... Astral writer (talk) 00:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello new admin Ive decided to amke you an admin, i hope we can all make this site a very informative unbiased site for every Saiyuki Fan.... Welcome to the family.... Saiyukisama (talk) 14:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Articles My back hurts already so I'm going to take a break! It's my exam tomorrow but all I did is to do this thing! XD I'm such a bad girl! D: ' 3' Anyway, I'll continue the rest tomorrow. Oyasumi~!! (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:58, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) You asked about Rei-neesan. It not that she's not important... it's just that there is no reason to make her a profile. She has such a small part in Saiyuki Reload Blast. I don't think she ever even talks to the Sanzo ikkou. I've read her story over a dozen time (Because I'm sad about the manga stopping and have nothing better to do). I'm making a list of all the characters that appear in the manga and in the anime--the Human and Youkai character pages? Have you seen them? Oh, wait, I think you have... You made a comment on the youkai one I think about how I hadn't mentioned some one... Well, I'm getting there. Technically speaking, I've already got a standing and completed list of Saiyuki manga characters done. I'm working on the anime... and I'm trying to get the best pictures of each person. I kind of stopped because I picked up this new project of making the Gensoumaden Anime episode summary thingies. I figure when I get to episode 26, I'll start working on both. But anyway, the point being, I was going to give Rei-neesan a space on the humans chart, so I was waiting on that. Thank you for your patients... Astral writer (talk) 14:43, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind making a page for Tenjin... I have some stuff for his profile too. I went along and got some good pictures that are properly trimmed and have had the text cleared off... But I don't think that he would need the little bio chart/table/thingy under his image. Just cause he's going to have a really small profile. I'm a little OCD so I want everything to have Uniformity. Astral writer (talk) 14:53, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ahhhhh! Don't make Kinkaku or Ginkaku please! I was going to make that page. I have the lay out saved on a note pad somewhere. Please don't! Then all my work would be for not... The reason I deleted the Amulet page is under similar reasons... Sorry! There are some pages that I have already made up and I'm saving them and post thing slowly so that I don't over load something or something... and it gives me more time to work on each page carefully... Astral writer (talk) 14:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Inconsistencies about Gojyo's water phobia Yeah, I remember the scene you're talking about. That's episode 36 in season two of Saiyuki Gensoumaden. Haven't written that episode yet. Well, yeah, I know this can be confusing. Gojyo does have a fear of the water. Goku even has a spat with him about how he doesn't "bath" enough. Gojyo claims he takes showers instead. Gojyo does have a phobia of large bodies of water (not crippling though, cause he can be near them. He's just scared of drowning). He can't swim... At least at a conscious level. There are lots of inconsistencies within the Saiyuki episodes. That's because they are technically written by different people. Hired people that have some knowledge of the Saiyuki universe are writing the episodes and the filler ones often mess things up. Like episode 2 of Sai.R.Gun. where the Sanzo party is being chased by bears. What happened to Sanzo's ability to stop a bear in his tracks with his eyes alone? Huh? Huh? I'm offended that the writer of that episode wasn't paying attention. So, now back to the topic at hand. I don't think Gojyo can swim. But, he is a kappa, no? (actually no, that's just a running gag in the series. Minekura-sensei says that Gojyo and Jien are not kappa youaki.) Anyway, if they are kappa, then they must have some natural affinity for water. If you really want to come up with an excuse for bad research on the writer's part, you can always say that when Gojyo was drowning, his kappa genes kicked in and he started swimming naturally. And if, when they were drowning in the river, you want to explain why he can't swim again, it's simple. He's too scared of the water to just let his instincts take control. Oh, I didn't know it. Alright.Emijunnie (talk) 12:33, February 22, 2013 (UTC) the other wiki it was a mistake on my part Saiyukisama (talk) 14:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) the infobox for the musicals let me wrok on that this weekend ^^,Saiyukisama (talk) 14:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Im working on it now, just wanna know what data you need to add on it just the actor? Im clueless... Tell me? if you can add more to the musical character boxSaiyukisama (talk) 15:52, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I just realize that our wiki is already 2 years un updated. If I retouch the infobox, many things will change. Including your current edits etc. So I need you to be patient untill I updated all the codes of this wiki. New changes are coming soon. Saiyukisama (talk) 18:42, February 25, 2013 (UTC) this is unfinished still thinking of things to add tell me what you think This still under construction, you can play with it for the mean time.... off course its unfinsih yet, more simplier than the old one , this will replace the template:characters soon. This is the upgrade version what you think?Saiyukisama (talk) 22:48, February 25, 2013 (UTC) both can be used using switch and tabber which one you prefer, but off course you need to input the codes :p (Saiyukisama (talk) 23:24, February 25, 2013 (UTC)) Ok see your getting used to the form re:Episode temp regarding the Subtitle form just skip it. Directly go to Kanji and add this |kanji= "jap" - eng title in manual. This what it looks like when neat code: If you dont know where to look for Kanji script and air date of the episode here is the entire list. Just scroll down on the comments section. More power to you --Saiyukisama (talk) 07:00, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Episode Template Well the size of the width of the template itself is 270px, I think its on how you uplaod the pic, thats ok, Since it isnt HD yet 720p coz the anime itself was made for 16:6 tv, you know the square one. Only Burial and Gaiden wont have a problem, Ok I'll try to fix it. I'll test some tricks. Pm me for the changes.Saiyukisama (talk) 08:21, February 26, 2013 (UTC) 210px (but the infobox becomes to small :p ) is the size that fits. If you wanta wider one 240px-270px, the person uploading the size should consider the height as well . Since I didnSaiyukisama (talk) 08:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Album Infobox Yeah its not finish, but do you like the concept of putting the vid under the infobox? that was my plan... anyway until the template is not finish revert the page back. I'm still testing it for errors you know. Saiyukisama (talk) 10:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC) maybe its your browser. but what kanji specifically? would you mind an image?Saiyukisama (talk) 18:36, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Despite what you may think, se and hir are common terms for people that either hermaphrodites or gender neutral. I'm very familiar with them and most people that read it will understand... Also, se is considered more of a hermaphrodite than a woman. And because the anime is censored, people who are only familiar with the anime should know that there are certain things that were left out. I really want the profile to stay like the way that I wrote it... I'll put a key at the bottom of the profile for those that don't understand, okay?... Oh, and now that I'm on the topic, every once and awhile you edit something I've previously written, removing it or modifying it, and there are no spelling errors or grammatical errors. Which means that you are changing it because something's wrong with the writing style (or because it's not fact, which is rare coz I check myself)? If there aren't any grammar or spelling mistakes, please don't mess with it. As a writer, I have a certain creative flare to my writing and I like it that way. I get a little miffed when you just erase it. That's my art. I try very hard to write with out my own bias. Like with Kibou no Zaika. I actually I hate it, but I wrote most of the page info and it think it sounds pretty good. Anyway... Yeah, could we keep Kanzeon the way se is? It really shows that se different from the rest of the characters... Astral writer (talk) 16:06, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Goku... Why, Goku? Hello... I can't post much these days because I'm working nights... That picture you put up on Goku's profile. I think that picture is of what Goku thinks he'll look like when he gets bigger. Not what he would really look like... Because you know that Goku has a muscle fetish and admires masculine men, he want to grow up to look like that. That's just what I think Minekura-sensei meant... You see, Goku's too cute to grow up into that... If he were to ever grow up, which I don't think he will, I think he would look more like this... He too cute! He can't grow up too look like a creeper. Minekura-sensei has drawn masculine men and I've never seen any of them look... uh, quite like that... Goku's going to grow up sexy like Sanzo! (if he does grow up, which he won't cuz he's going to look like and 16-18 year old for the rest of his life. He looks like he got younger after the costume change from gensoumaden to Reload...) Yeah, he'll look sex like this, definitely... This has nothing to do with anything. I didn't take down the image... I'm just wanting to share this with you cuz Goku looks so cute in this pic... Astral writer (talk) 18:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Sorry, I know it seems mean... I'm actually going to hurry up and work on those pages real soon. Oh, the sorry was for me erasing it and I really wasn't trying to show an hostility... You can totally do their's. I don't mind... Just wait until I get to them... I was going to do all the characters in order of appearance... the ones you brought up are important, but I'm still working in Gensoumaden... I was going to wait until I caught up with myself, but I realize know that that's not going to happen... I'm just going to work on the Youkai and Human pages for awhile... I'm going by manga time line and that means that technically Homura's arc doesn't happen until after Kami-samas... Oh, now I'm just rambling... sorry... I'm really sorry... Astral writer (talk) 17:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Featured Media and current News You have to do this manually visit http://saiyuki.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Featured_Media by this you only want to change the video find this on the edit just only change the video part. On the News part go to here http://saiyuki.wikia.com/wiki/Template:News remember to follow how its written. Dont change any of the codes ^^, Saiyukisama (talk) 09:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) if your only gonna add news just go directly to Template:News dont touch the featured media template. I only encircle the video section coz you said youre gonna change the video? The special ova released date is on June not April. At least check the product code. Saiyukisama (talk) 11:26, March 31, 2013 (UTC) And its not gonna air -_- Saiyukisama (talk) 11:28, March 31, 2013 (UTC) yeah no problem Saiyukisama (talk) 06:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Affiliated wiki now added ^^, Saiyukisama (talk) 16:21, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Saiyuki arc Page! Konichi wa, Nana! Saiyuki-sama set up some coding for me for so I could make an arc page... I'm still working on it, but it's looking pretty good thus far. I was just wondering if you think there are any arcs in the Reload and Gunlock that I may have missed. I've never actually watching either because I'm boycotting them and I don't know if there were some small ones there or not... I know there is the Suika arc, but I'm still waiting on some coding to make it... Anyway, Hi! Write me back if you come up with something... ^_^ the switch sorry for the late response I'll try re-enconding it, you may have to wait a little while.... sorry about this...Saiyukisama (talk) 14:45, May 4, 2013 (UTC) in response to Favicon What? Astral writer (talk) 08:09, May 31, 2013 (UTC) : I reuplaod the favicon it seems the problem is on wikia. we have to wait for their scheduled mainten to fix this.Saiyukisama (talk) 17:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) : : and about the switch. for the meantime use the tabber code if it works on the anime infobox.Saiyukisama (talk) 17:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) : I switch browser and favicon is working on chrome on firefox not. Saiyukisama (talk) 17:26, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Since your problem is about : Putting images on the anime infobox using the switch and you knda want to use the volume covers I suggest to just put the official poster on the infobox. meanwhile I am tweaking some codes so that other users can see the dvd volume covers as well as the manga covers I dont know yet of the switch code might come in handy but i heard that wikia is fixing the mediawiki section of y'know (so i'll just tell you if wikia fix it it might also fix the error on the switch perhaps lets wait a while). and that template will be uses in Anime (title) series. I started on doing some for the manga and it is still on the test pace. Saiyukisama (talk) 04:59, June 1, 2013 (UTC) We cannot block a contributor who anonymously contributes I'm sorry but we cannot do that, unless the anonymous contributor has offended the site in wikia's terms or our terms. Wikia is a site where any people can contribute anonymously or with a wikia account. Even if we make our own policy about that we'll just get noticed by the higher ups in Wikia. Remember we can only block an ip address if in our terms the anonymous contributor vandal or harasses our wiki. If the anonymous contributor didnt do nothing wrong then thats it. Making that kind of policy will make the Rollback (whoever has this power admin, beaurocrat) pointless.Saiyukisama (talk) 16:36, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Testing Sorry! I was looking for it under Heaven and it wasn't in the Saiyuki Gaiden category so I assumed it didn't exist yet... Sorry, again... Astral writer (talk) 07:58, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Your picture of Li Touten is a little too long... and a little dark... I can't really make out his face... Astral writer (talk) 08:09, June 8, 2013 (UTC) You ask a funny question... I usually only look up pictures of characters that I like for one reason or another... That's why I have to go searching for images of characters like Dougan, Kisane, or kami-sama. If I don't like them, I don't have them. And I personally think that Li Touten is a slimy git... I don't really go around collecting photos of him and I wouldn't even know where to start... Again, sorry! -_-? Astral writer (talk) 08:19, June 8, 2013 (UTC) That's supposed to be spot...not stop... my fingers are dyslectic sometimes, and sorry... Anyway... a really good relationship to add to Nataku's profile instead of Kenren would be Shien... Nataku was on talking terms with that guy. I think he was Nataku's army's general or somethin'... Astral writer (talk) 09:11, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I've seen that picture before, yeah. But I've always been under the impression that it was fan art... If it is real, I don't know what to tell you... There are many possibilities in the future. I just want to get through the stuff that's in the hear and now--Like what is up with the mark on the back of Gojyo's neck! It wasn't there before and, well, stuff like that... I already know that Goku and Sanzo are going to be something of an item in the future; there's no denying that it's going to happen. Minekura-sensei does write a lot of shounen-ai after all...Hey! you want to hear something cool? I was just in a car accident three or four hours ago... rear-ended, a total hit and run kind of thing... I'm still shaking... Astral writer (talk) 06:29, June 9, 2013 (UTC) wikia is updating mediawiki receive in an email, its actually on the notifications (we always delete that stuff), once its done, well see more damge in the current codes (the old actually-not only the one youre using), so if that happen, I redo most of the templates. And that means I have to re-learn the current version of templates thats gonna be available. Unlike other wiki who pay for more stuff (complicated codes that need a server, installation etc) we only get the free stuff wikia offer. So as long as Im still waiting for notifications , we all have to wait very patiently. Once the stuff is over I see to it that everything goes smooth even ....Saiyukisama (talk) 18:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) episode 42 switch error fix Nana~chan I am happy to tell you that I finnally found the root of the problem in the codes about switch inserting on image. Feel free to glance at it ^^, Saiyukisama (talk) 15:36, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Anyone help me or finish this page Guys who got ZeroSum front/back covers of tankobon. For this page. I got the old covers. I finally tweak a new template just for that page and other Mangas. I havent delete the page yet so that the old info on the talk page can be still copied.Saiyukisama (talk) 15:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Anything related to the anime Shall be put on Subpage Notes , H2 Anime and Manga Differences. Main page nothing seems to be wrong, might be your internet connection or browser. And template related to spoiler, I'm on it Saiyukisama (talk) 12:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Template:Chapters Its fine. I'll upgrade it if I have time. BTW nice I notice you just change the parameters from the Episode and Anime temp. You'll learning ^^, about the chapters I advice to use the raw-ones (for the pic) so you dont find it hard looking for the kanji of it.The ones you provided is from MangaCity right (the one available in hosting sites)?'' Remember, do not flood so much images on the chapter articles coming from the manga'', just speciffically pick a few important images for the gallery (if you intend - always remember in heart our Image Policy ), I advise you to be carefull on this and, I ask a veteran from another wiki about artbook images we may need to add some policy about that since artbook images are sold (copyrighted). And btw I am hoping you are not a under 13-user (under 13 users may loose their account)? Coz wikia already announced all anonymous contributors not be allowed anymore to edit articles coz of the COOPA law in the U.S. (wikia is hosted in the U.S - so be careful always think in mind the images you are about to upload), now wikia is requiring them with an account. and those under 13 users need some proof from their parents (I wonder how wikia will do the action). My advice right now minimize the number of images upload to wikia. Be careful and happy editing Saiyukisama (talk) 17:23, July 7, 2013 (UTC) And I have an account photo hosting containing raws I may give it to you just ask me in the fb page- remember my blog before I am reuplaoding them all in a safe place.Saiyukisama (talk) 17:27, July 7, 2013 (UTC) A friendly reminder In Saiyuki use Chapter, Gaiden use Story, Reload use Act, Blast use Shot. Saiyukisama (talk) 18:17, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Just message me privately thereSaiyukisama (talk) 08:58, July 8, 2013 (UTC)